dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
West City
Becocco walked outside of his house in West City saying "Such a beutiful, wonderful day!" And Collie walk near Becocco's house, Wondering who and WHAT he was, She Went up to his house and said, "Hi, Im Lexi, who and what are you?" Becocco looks in fright, saying "No, not another mocker!" he shouts. Becocco runs across the street in an alley. Collie replys, "Um ok! I just.. ILL CHASE AFTER HIM! YAY!!!!!!!!" So she ran after him. I Spinna got out of my pod. "Hm My clothes aren't very well neat." Spinna flies around "Hm what?! That person, has no combat power!" (Approaches her).. As Collie is still runing, she looks behind her, she starts to slow down and shouts, "What do you want, I don't have forever you know!! Speek!!!!!! I swear, you don't want ME to get angrey!" Becocco jumps out from behind a rock and flies tword the mysterious stranger. "Hey! You're that guy I was chasing after!" said Collie. "Hey no need to get feisty" said Spinna. "Do you have a healing tank and some proper armor? Oh and where are your tails?!" Becocco answers and says "But mine is right here, havn't you noticed the big white tail located on my backside?" And she's an android, so she dosn't have a tail. "Yeah, I've got a tail, I just hide it under my pants because I don't like people thinking I'm some kid of monster. And I have some saiyan armor back at my house from when I was born, I'll get it for you" Then Collie came back with her armor on and says, " Here is your preacious armor." "Hey Collie, nice armor." a voice from above said "Oh thanks! Hey wait... you again! I was wondering, who and what are you?!" Said Collie "Me, you want to know who I AM?" said the voice "I am the anwser, the anwser to all thing living and dead, I AM TRUTH, I AM THE TRUTH, I AM ULTIMATE TREVAUNTEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jumps from the 10 story high building landing on his feet "I hope you're done, that was too much of an intro." Collie said "Yeah i'm done" Tre said "Sweet!" Collie whispered "I heard that" Tre said "Oh uh, sorry! It just needs some work... no offence!" Said collie "Yeah, it's the first time i told it to anybody" Tre said with his head down "Oh, don't worry. Why dont you try it again, but differently!" Collie said "Fine, I am ULTIMATE TREVAUNTEE, and I SAY.....................hi." "Awesome!" Collie said "That better?" Tre asked "Much better!" Said collie "OK" Tre said while smiling "Okay, well.. Catch you later, I gotta go home. School is tomorrow." Said Collie walking away "Bye" Tre says walking in the other direction "Hey I'm back!" Said collie with brooses on her "Hey" Ultimate says with a red and blue huddy on over his head "Whats up with the hoodie?" Collie Asked "I like hoodies" Ultimate awnsered "Ok then, (rock falls on head) Oh, now why did that have to happen when I just got beaten up by the school Bully?!" Said Collie "Who beat you up?" ultimate asked "Just that stupid fat ol' school bully" Collie answered "That him behind you?" Ultimate asked Collie "No, thats just some.... AWWW MAN THAT IS HIM" Collie said "I'm going to get back at you for bruising my leg!" Said the school bully angrily. "Hey man calm do................WAIT AREN'T YOU 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate says shocked "Close, but, it's 17." Says the android. "17, i thought you where dead?" Ultimate asks in amazment "And i ment in age, not name." Ultimate says with a weird look on his face "I know, I was suprised too when I came back, after being defeated and ofter goku's wish to revive all who didn't deserve to die, I was reborn. Since I was being controlled, I didn't deserve to die." Android 17 says. "Ok you got a point but why did you beat up Collie?" Ultimate says more serious. "Because she unfolded a paper clip and tried to get into my locker. Then I got angry, I started attacking, she kicked me in the leg, and ran away." 17 said angrily. "Collie...................is what he's saying true?" Ultimate says as he turn around "SHE'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tre says more shocked then ever "I'm sooo dead" collie whispered.. "COLLIE,WAIT!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate says running after her Category:Locations Category:Earth